Mobile devices typically require connectivity with cables or cords for power recharging, data connectivity and other purposes. The interface between such cables or cords and the mobile device classically requires a male/female physical connection, and usually one where a receptacle is disposed in the mobile device for receiving the male connector. The interface between the receptacle and the male connector requires physical robustness and stability, compatibility of electrical contacts and requisite wear and durability performance. Standards and designs for such male/female connectors have conventionally been defined by standards bodies, or developed by suppliers according to their own standards or designs for mass off-the-shelf availability.